hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 16
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers AKON, weird foods, bad movies, and the best and the worst of the HijiNKS ENSUE experience. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00 - '''Opening - Back in Brown *'1:30''' - Denise is as much a part of this as anyone else *'2:00' - Eli's Survival *'4:50' - Eli's new sound board & the atomic bomb *'6:40' - Akon the rapper *'8:25' - AKON the Con http://www.box.net/shared/r9g0fqtglg audio *'10:30' - The Smell *'13:00' - Assassin's Creed Guy *'14:39' - Fat Pikachu *'16:40' - Spiraling background music *'18:07' - Eli plays percussion - More Cowbell and sleigh bells *'22:38' - HijiNKS News *'23:14' - Update your podcast feed *'23:35' - Social stuff - Twitter, Fancy Bastard Forum *'24:27' - Weird food discussion on the forum - Denise - Whale meat - Iron Chef with Whales http://www.box.net/shared/rohpgh0l5x audio *'27:33' - Denise is Filipenis *'28:00' - Salty fish wine - Seaweed in fish oil - Balut *'30:05 '- World Cuisine guy hates Filipino food *'31:00' - Redesigned Wizard Pride shirt *'32:04' - Joel's Birthday & President McCain *'33:53' - Battlestar: Galactica: Midseason Finale & Aztec Rex Party *'35:13' - Lucy Liu on SciFi *'36:05' - Movies for Joel's birthday party - Lone Wolf McQuade, Cracker Jack'd, Insane in the Brain, Transmorphers *'40:17' - Mormon Religious Assault [http://www.box.net/shared/3s9h6lig5x Mormons & Jesus] *'42:25' - Josh & his haxored iPhone *'45:15' - Josh cornered by religious men *'47:10' - Joel - Where are you going when you die? *'48:07' - Denise - cornered by Jehovah's Witnesses *'50:00' - Jesus the mechanic & Jesus the Cylon *'52:44' - Kimbo Slice on Ultimate Fighting Championship *'54:08' - Indiana Jones 5 with Shia TheBeef *'54:58' - Dr. Horrible almost done *'55:17' - The bill to stop ET from sneaking in your window *'59:00' - Best Buy guy humping the ground *'1:00:50' - Shirley Manson on Terminator: The Sarah Conner Chronicles *'1:00:40' - Beverly Hills Cop 4 *'1:01:07' - Hackers take down Comcast intranet *'1:02:12' - Fire-breathing wheelchair - Handicap Racist *'1:03:27' - Kill Bill road sign *'1:04:14 '- Decapitating Advertisements in Europe *'1:04:52' - A service to send emails after the rapture *'1:06:09' - He-Man Movie *'1:07:08' - Office worker goes batshit nuts *'1:08:57' - Rubbing estrogen on your penis tip stops HIV *'1:10:00' - German Alzheimers ward with fake bus stop *'1:11:35' - Bill Cosby sweater on auctions for $5,000 *'1:12:54' - Mail Sack *'1:13:14' - Question: What do you think of Tim Buckley's comic drama Ctrl-Alt-Del? *'1:17:13' - Question: James McAvoy as Bilbo - Should he be Bilbo? *'1:19:25' - Question: What do you think of Chariots of the Gods? *'1:20:28' - Question: Do you think aliens exist? *'1:22:23' - Arby's: The Final Five for Five *'1:23:23' - Question: What authors are you passionate about? *'1:30:07' - Question: Who would win: Borg Han Solo vs Zombie Indiana Jones *'1:32:00' - Question: Indiana Jones & Han Solo comic *'1:32:44' - Question: What are your favorite Venture Bros episode or moment? - Quotes? http://www.box.net/shared/zb8et2ukek audio *'1:41:44' - Question: What is your favorite episode of Buffy & Angel? *'1:51:55' - Question: What is your favorite Firefly episode? *'1:57:35' - Question: What one comic should never be a movie? - What movie would you want them to make? *'2:00:38' - Question: Least favorite Whedon character? *'2:03:25' - Question: What 5 words would you send yourself 5 years in the past? *'2:06:14' - Question: What change do you want Obama to bring? - Stimulus Check *'2:09:25' - Question: Who would you put on the 2008 ticket? *'2:10:25' - Question: Did you watch Cloverfield, Joel? *'2:13:08' - Question: What 5 celebrities would you eliminate from reality? *'2:15:03' - Question: Replacing celebrities with other people *'2:17:20' - Question: Space Camp vs WarGames, which is worse? *'2:19:25' - Question: What part of the HijiNKS ENSUE experience is the best or the worst? *---------- - Brainstorming ideas - Adama's face *'2:26:05' - Question: What song would you be the most amusing when doing karoke? *'2:28:20' - Question: Rivers Cuomo Youtube songwriting contest *'2:31:15' - Ending Category:Podcast